Beccum Reedly
General Beccum Reedly briefs you on the Borlis Pass mission. Location *Northern Shiverpeaks **Borlis Pass Dialogue :"I'll be glad when I've left Ascalon and the Charr far behind." Aren't you supposed to be headed over the pass to Kryta? :"It's been snowing in Borlis Pass for days. If we try to follow Rurik now, we may be swallowed by the storm." Rurik's out in the storm? :"Looks like it. He left to negotiate passage for all of us through Borlis Pass. He was supposed to meet with Jalis Ironhammer, the king of Deldrimor Dwarves. That was three days ago. We haven't heard from him since." Is someone going to go after him? :"It's mighty dangerous. The chances of getting lost up there are pretty good. A body could freeze to death before finding his way through to the other side. :It was not always so. Years ago, when Ascalon regularly traded with Deldrimor Dwarves, the Storm Beacons were erected to light the way through Borlis Pass. If the Dwarves were expecting us, they would light the beacons, and we could follow their fires safely to our destination. Now, though, the fires are out, and no one will light them for us." Isn't there another pass through the Shiverpeaks? :"There is Lornar's Pass, but it runs north to south, and it won't take us to Kryta. Besides that, there is one other way through, but I wouldn't call it a pass. The treacherous northern route winds over Anvil Rock, but the way is guarded heavily by the Stone Summit, a group of xenophobic Dwarves who have separated themselves from the rest of Dwarven society. A hatred of all things non-Dwarf burns in the heart of their leader, Dagnar Stonepate. He is at odds with the good King Jalis Ironhammer and with anyone from Ascalon. A civil war brews in the Shiverpeaks now as the Deldrimor Dwarves fight the Stone Summit for control of the mountains." What must I do? :"Head up through Borlis Pass and relight the Storm Beacons, then make for Grooble's Gulch and locate Rurik." I'll find him. :"Be wary of the Centaurs as well. The Stone Summit aren't the only ones who don't much care for humans." → Players from other campaigns will see this dialogue: :"It was here that those who fled Ascalon along with Prince Rurik camped, awaiting the return of the Prince from a meeting with the King of the Deldrimor Dwarves, Jalis Ironhammer. Two days had passed without Prince Rurik's return and the refugees from Ascalon were forced to set out in a massive snowstorm to attempt to light the signal beacons that would guide safe passage across the Shiverpeak Mountains to reach Grooble's Gulch and, the refugees hoped, Prince Rurik. Word that the mountain passes were filled with the territorial Centaurs as well as the xenophobic Stone Summit Dwarves only further complicated matters for the refugees. If you choose to enter this mission, you will witness the journey of the refugees of Ascalon to reach Grooble's Gulch safely and to find Prince Rurik during the snowstorm." Category:Mission NPCs (Prophecies) Category:Borlis Pass (location)